jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Delta-7-Aethersprite-Klasse-Abfangjäger
Der Delta-7-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger war ein ultraleichter, modifizierter Jäger des Jedi-Ordens. Dank seiner klingenähnlichen Form war er extrem wendig und der Pilot hatte eine optimale Sicht. Eine verbesserte Version war der Delta-7B-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger. Beschreibung Der Delta-7-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger stellte einen Kompromiss zwischen Bewaffnung, Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit her, und war daher ein beliebtes Aufklärungsschiff, das vom Jedi-Orden in den Jahren vor und während der Klonkriege eingesetzt wurde, um den Frieden in der Galaxis zu wahren. Für ihre Belange nutzten die Jedi eine modifizierte Version dieses Abfangjägers, doch selbst diese Version war in ihrer Reichweite stark eingeschränkt. Im normalen Unterlichtbetrieb reichte die Treibstoff- und Sauerstoffversorgung gerade einmal fünf Stunden lang. Die kompakte Bauweise wurde mit dem Verzicht eines eigenen Hyperantriebs erkauft, sodass das Schiff für interstellare Flugreisen auf einen Hyperraumring, den Syluire-31 von TransGalMeg Industries, angewiesen war.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File (Ausgabe 21) Bewaffnet war der Sternjäger mit zwei Zwillingslaserkanonen, die ihm eine maximale Feuerkapazität von einer Kilotonne pro Schuss verliehen. Ungeachtet von dieser – in Anbetracht der Größe dieses Schiffes – enormen Feuerkraft, waren die Jedi auf eine gewaltlose Konfliktlösung erpicht, weswegen die Bewaffnung in der Regel lediglich der Verteidigung diente. Außerdem verfügte der Abfangjäger über ein komplexes Computersystem, dessen Datenmengen ein navigierender Astromechdroide verarbeiten und für den Piloten aufbereiten konnte. Über ein Funksender konnten verschlüsselte Botschaften zu weit entfernten Systemen weitergeleitet werden. Der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi benutzte dieses Kommunikationssystem während einer Mission zum Planeten Geonosis, um eine Botschaft an seinen Padawan Anakin Skywalker zu senden, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Tatooine aufhielt. Anakin Skywalker modifizierte seinen Jäger, die Azure Angel II, dahingehend, dass seine ohnehin hohe Wendigkeit nochmals gesteigert wurde. Er konnte ebenfalls einen Hyperraumantrieb mit geringer Reichweite einbauen, sodass der Jäger von seinem Hyperraumring unabhängig wurde. Dieser Delta-7 hatte wie Plo Koons Schiff eine blaue Farbgebung.Die Feuertaufe Auch Obi-Wan Kenobis Schiff besaß eine spezielle Modifikation am Backbord-Flügel seines Delta-7. Dort hatte er seinen Astromechdroiden R4-P17, den er persönlich aus den Müllpressen auf Gyndine rettete und anschließend reparierte, fest installiert und mit einem Interface mit den Schiffscomputern verbunden. Geschichte Der Delta-7-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger wurde von Kuat Systems Engineering, einer Tochtergesellschaft der Kuat Triebwerkswerften, hergestellt. Die Bauweise und Form entsprach den direkten Vorstellungen der Jedi, insbesondere die Jedi-Meisterin Adi Gallia trug ihren Teil zur Entwicklung des Delta-7 bei. In der Praxis etablierte sich der Abfangjäger als zuverlässiges Aufklärungs- und Patrouillenschiff der Jedi. Auch Obi-Wan Kenobi flog einen Delta-7, als er im Jahr 22 VSY nach dem Urheber zweier Attentate gegen Senatorin Padmé Amidala fahndete. In dieser Angelegenheit verfolgte er damit den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett bis nach Geonosis, wo er seinen Jedi-Sternjäger schließlich zur Erkundung der Basis der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme versteckt zurückließ.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Zur Zeit der Klonkriege wurde der verbesserte Delta-7B-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger verwendet.The Way of the Jedi Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs – rund zwanzig Jahre nach dem Ende der Klonkriege – verschlug es Wedge Antilles, einem Mitglied der Sonderstaffel der Rebellen-Allianz nach Geonosis, als er ein Imperiales Geleitschiff verfolgte. Bei der Explosion des Schiffes wurden die Stabilisatoren von Wedges X-Flügler beschädigt, so dass er auf dem Planeten notlanden musste. Dort wurde er vom Verräter Sarkli in einem TFAT/i-Kanonenboot – ein Relikt aus den Klonkriegen – angegriffen. Auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Geonosis zu verlassen, entdeckten Wedge und seine R5-Einheit einen Delta-7, den R5 wieder flugtüchtig machen konnte. Dieser Delta-7 hatte eine tödliche Modfikation in Form eines nach vorn gerichteten Werfers für seismische Bomben, welchen Wedge im Kampf gegen die imperialen Schiffe im Orbit von Geonosis einsetzte. Die Bomben vernichteten Jäger und Geleitschiffe gleichermaßen. Auch der Hyperraumring war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Orbit verblieben, so dass Wedge mit dem Rest der Rebellenflotte durch den Hyperraum zur Basis zurückkehren konnte. Seitdem befand sich der Delta-7 im Hangar der Heimat Eins. So stand nun auch den Rebellen diese mächtige Waffe zur Verfügung.Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike Hinter den Kulissen Die Form des Jedi-Sternjägers ist an jene der Sternzerstörer aus der klassischen Trilogie angelehnt, um hervorzuheben, dass zahlreiche Entwicklungen der Galaktischen Republik später vom Galaktischen Imperium übernommen wurden. Für Episode III – Die Rache der Sith wurde die Form des Sternjägers kompakter gestaltet, was in der Folge zum Eta-2-''Actis''-Abfangjäger führte, der mehr an einen TIE-Jäger erinnern sollte. Ursprünglich sollte auch Plo Koon in seiner Todesszene in Die Rache der Sith einen Eta-2-''Actis''-Abfangjäger steuern. Tatsächlich gab es ein Modell eines solchen Jägers in Originalgröße, das durch verschiedene Lackierungen in insgesamt fünf unterschiedliche Schiffe umgestaltet werden konnte. Dabei waren zwei Varianten für Anakin Skywalker und weitere zwei für Obi-Wan Kenobi vorgesehen, während die fünfte Version für Plo Koon geplant war. Im fertigen Film steuert er dennoch das ältere Delta-7-Modell. Quellen *'' Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' (Ausgabe 21) *''Revised Core Rulebook'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Kuat Systems Engineering en:Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor es:Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite nl:Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor pl:Delta-7 Aethersprite ru:Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея»